One example of this type of electrical connection member is disclosed in JP-A-2006-228453 (Patent Document 1). The disclosed electrical connection member comprises a plate-like base member, elastic members fixed to both surfaces of the base member, respectively, and a film member wound around these elastic members. Conductive paths extending between both sides of the base member are formed on an outer surface of the film member. Contact portions are formed at both ends of each conductive path on both sides of the base member.
In use, the electrical connection member is disposed between two connection objects and then the two connection objects are pressed in directions approaching each other. As a result, the contact portions are brought into contact with the connection objects so that the connection objects are electrically connected together through the conductive paths of the electrical connection member.